The Fox and The Bat
by inali.the.black.fox
Summary: there's a new 'Hero' in Gothem, the Black Fox, and she has Caught Batman's Curiosity, Mean while, Dick has a school project with a Girl from West Gothem High school.
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

The streets where loud with late night traffic and the screams of the people of Gotham city. The wind blew the thick clouds that promised it would rain the next day, and the moon was full a prefect night to kick some scum bag ass.

I'm not going to lie; I was slightly new to this 'super-hero' thing. Sure I've kick major ass before, but I never went looking for the trouble, trouble went looking for me. So we were well acquainted with one another, sadly. Anyway my name... my 'hero' name is black fox. I'm 5'7, 140lbs, black hair, blue sometimes red eyes, and 17 going on 18 junior in high school. I'm wearing at the moment my 'hero' costume which is a pair of leather apple-bottoms that flowed out in the bottom of the legging starting at my knees making it easier to run and fight, my shirt was something like a tube top so my stomach showed and a bright blood red robe... well it looked like a sweater and when I wrap it around me it looks like a yuta. My hair is cut rather unevenly... okay really uneven. Some of it was at my shoulder, some at elbow and the last to my knees and that part was in a low ponytail. And my mask just covered my eyes leaving the rest of my face bare. Oh yeah I not wearing shoes ether. Don't ask why because all I'll tell is that "I see better with my feet." and walk away.

"AHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I heard someone yell. Just like the whole city was, but I decided to help this one because they were close. I jump off the building and land in an ally across from where the scream came from. It was young woman, maybe in her 20's and her purse and suit case were about to be taken. "'ey! Dirt bags leave 'er 'lone!" I yelled my southern accent coming out. The guys were looking at me; I could feel their gaze on me. They shoved their victim into the ally wall and strutted over to me trying to make themselves look bad ass or something.

"Hey babe, what's someone as beautiful as you doing out at this time of night?" one of them said. I'm guessing he's theleader of the pair. "Yeah don't ya know this is gothem, the capital of crime?" he said following the first's one lead, "a cutey like you could get hurt or worse." he snickered at the last part. Man these Moran's were my age and I was starting to feel ashamed of it. I sighed in annoyance. "Meh. Ya'll aren't anythung special..." I mutter under my breath, but loud enough for them to hear me, "I was 'oping fa bigga game... not you weakl'ns..." I turn walking away with a smirk on my face.

"Hey bitch!" theleader ran over to me and grabbed my shoulder turning me to face them. 3...2...1 BAMM! I punched him square in the nose most likely breaking it from the air presser or something like that. The other one got pissed and ran at me too trying to throw some punches, but I grabbed them and punched that idiot in his gut and flipped him over my head and onto his back. He groaned in pain. While the other one grabbed me into a choke hold, so I elbowed him in the chest and stomped onto his foot. He cried out so I gave him a swift kick to the head and he hit face first into the ally wall and passed out.

"Who-" the second one's went wide eyed and screamed in horror, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I looked at my back, and saw a fairly big fluffy black tail and I scratched the top of my head and my soft as silk ears on my head that twitched every so often. I walked over to his failing attempt of a retreating form. "Why I'm merely a black fox look'n for its way 'ome to its forest." I punch quickly in his face knocking him out.

I walked over to the young woman and picked up her things that had fallen. "'Ere ya go. 'Re ya all 'ight?" I asked her and she nodded as I helped her and she walked her way home. I looked to the sky even though it was cloudy I could see where the sun was coming up or was starting to. "Guess I better head 'ome…"

I jumped on top of the building I was originally perched on and sat there for a moment as to listen as the cities scream quieted down. "You did well down there." A hoarse voice called out. I turned around to see a man clad in black, his cape blowing in the wind as he sat crouched down on a broken a/c unit, with a boy. He was maybe 14 or 15, but no older than 17. He was in a red and green with a black cape his mask was similar to mine only covering up his eyes. "Yeah, it was good for your first time." The boy said. I nodded "thanks… I guess…" I took a step back. I didn't really know who these two were and I kinda didn't wanna find out.

I flicked my tail. We've been looking at each other sizing one another up for about half an hour now and I was starting to feel intimidated and I hated that feeling. It didn't help much that wasn't good with authority figures and this man was and had a lot of it. "'Ho 're ya?" I asked my accent getting stronger the more I used it. "Well I'm robin." The boy said kinda surprised, "and he's Batman gothem city's hero. What about you? 'Cause you're obviously not from around here." I looked at them and cleared my throat knowing accent would get worst if I didn't. "Ma 'ame is bla'k f'x" I was kinda pray'n that they under stood what I said.

"Blackfox?" batman said questionably. I nodded then my beeper that was in my pocket went off. I took it out and sighed with relief. I was being called home. "Sorre, that I cun't stay for dis l'vely cunversiun." And I jumped off the roof.

They ran to the edge only to be pushed back by a black phoenix. It stared at them for a moment then flew away toward west Gotham. "Well then," robin said looking at batman, "you going to follow her or are we going to go home and sleep?" batman stared at the direction that Blackfox exited. "I'm going to bed, and you're going to school." He smirked as he walked off, "Wait! Why?! I didn't get any sleep! Come on man let me stay home today please!" robin whined as he followed batman.


	2. Chapter 2 Inalia Mithis and Anil Mithis,

Bruce POV.

I finally got Dick ready for school and I was now taking him to Gotham Jr. high school. "Man, I'm so sleepy…" Dick yawned, "why do I have to go to school, I mean there's nothing to do there…" he looked at me, "besides I'd rather try to find out who that girl was from last night…" I raised an eyebrow. He was trying to tempt me with 'black fox' though I have to admit that she was very curious to me, but what caught me off guard was that she had animal body parts, foxes ears and tail, it makes me wonder who… no what she is. I've never seen someone like that before and I've seen some weird things in my time as batman.

I pulled up to the Jr. High and parked off the side of the road. "Have a nice day at school and don't sleep in class or you will be grounded from that video game of yours."

Dick POV.

"What?! Bruce you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, but he just smiled so I got out of the car. "jerk." I mumbled and shut the door. I started walking toward the school, and then I remembered something that I had to tell Bruce, but when I turned around he was gone.

"Man, the high school kids from west were coming today for a project… oh well he can have a surprise when he gets home today." I thought. I walked into the school and went to my locker and grabbed my things and went to class.

I sat in my half broken chair and graffitied desk top. The bell rang for class to start, but the teacher wasn't in the room yet and everyone was still talking. I even heard talking outside… well more like laughing. Then someone just burst into the class room holding a big water gun. "Okay people! This is a hold up! Now sit in yawls seats and shud up!" they yell pumping the 'weapon'.

"Why should we?" one of the girls in class questioned our 'villain'. "Because if you don't you get this!" the person shot the water gun at her ruining her make-up, hair, and clothes. You can guess what happens next; she squealed and started yelling about girly profanities. The person was practically rolling on the floor in laughter and so was all the high school kids that were standing in the door way. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Then some old guy walked in the door, "Inalia!" he yelled.

Inalia looked to where he was standing and he hit her on hard on the head. "Ow! That hurt you ole' perverted bastard! What the fuck!" Inalia yelled at him now standing up and holding her head.

"Don't curse in front of the children! And what the hell are you doing here with a water gun in this school?! And why are you even here?! You're supposed to be in special detention!" he yelled. "Well special detention is for dem cazy asses who want blow up the school and I just wanna make fun, because you run a fucking concentration camp and it drives me insane! And number two I'm the number one in school whether you like it or not." Inalia said very proudly.

"Well I see you've already made a scene Mr. Hicks, Inalia." My teacher, Miss. Ann walked in and Inalia immediately started flirting with her. "Hey babe, it's been a while. How come you never came by after you graduated?" she… he? Slipped his arm around Miss. Ann's shoulders. "Maybe because you had just got out of _grade school_ and you're a _girl_." Miss. Ann said.

"Ouch babe, that hurts." Inalia grabbed where her heart is and makes fake crying noises. "Dude, what's up with that chick?" "She was flirting with our teacher." "Maybe she's one of those types." Were some of the things that were being said. "Okay children, quite down now, I want you to meet Mr. Hicks the principle of and teacher-" "and major pervert" Inalia cut off "at west Gotham high school, and their class rep. Inalia mithis." Miss. Ann ended. "So you wonderful bundles of fun are you excited about with us!" Inalia tried to sound like a pre-school teacher.

Most of us laughed, others annoyed, but I was amused. "Anyway" she reverted back to her normal voice, "as you know you're doing a project with us… hey pervert I forgot what to say, so do you _real_ job please." Inalia sounded aloof and indifferent. "Sur… YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Mr. Hicks yelled and hit Inalia on the head. "Ha! You still answered to it!" Inalia smiled rubbing her head. Mr. Hicks explained what we were going to do and called out our names and our partner's name and they stood by us.

"David milkson, Abby wonderwood, Richard Grayson, Inalia mithis god bless your soul…" he continued on the list and Inalia walked over to me. "Guess you're my man~" she teased and I couldn't help but blush. Inalia had her hair down. It was deep black with a dark blue tint to it; she wore a red sweater, army green shirt, and white pants. She had dark sun kissed skin, meaning she was outside a lot, and beautiful ashier blue eyes, her pupils had slight slits to them like a cats, "y-yeah, I guess…" I answered.

"So your name is Richard?" she asked after Mr. Hicks left the room. Everyone, well most everyone had left the room, "yeah, but I prefer 'Dick' though." Inalia smiled sweetly, "okay, so for project arrangements, who's house?" "We can go to mine if you want. Because I'm sure Bruce and Alfred won't mind…" I said mostly to myself than to Inalia. "Okay then, but we're gunna have to make a stop at the grade school in west Gotham." I looked at her. "Guess she has a younger sibling or something." I thought. "That's cool; we can tell Alfred when he comes." I said nonchalantly. "I have a car, so I can take us." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "o-oh okay..." I looked down, why was I acting like this? I was being shy and I'm usually more loud and outgoing, and talkative. What's wrong with me!

The day was kinda awkward with Inalia and our project. Ours was about the batman. We had to do research about him and make a guess about who he is. I laughed at the thought of Bruce being my project. I know a lot about the man, hell I live and work with him, but I couldn't tell Inalia that I lived with the batman, but something made me want to.

"Hey we have to leave now so I can get passed all the after school traffic." Inalia said breaking our awkward silent again. "Ok, I have to tell Alfred though. He's probably outside already." I told her and she followed me outside. "Oh, master Grayson. What are you doing out of class this early?" Alfred asked then he saw Inalia, "and who's your friend?" "I'm Inalia mithis. Dick's partner in a project we're doing." Inalia answered. "I see, so you will be bringing master Grayson home?" Alfred asked. "Yes, we'll be over after I pick my brother up from school."

"I see then, Miss. Mithis, Master Grayson, I'll see you when you get home." I nodded and Alfred left. We went to the parking lot and I saw the most Awesome car ever! Well right next to the Batmobil and a Ferrari. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala! Bruce said that he used to have one, but now I actually get to see one! "T-this is YOUR car!" I yelled. "yep this is my baby! Ain't she Beautiful!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Well you get shot-gun." She said getting in the car, "OKAY!" I practally flew getting in the car. The car ran nice and smooth other than the 'hick-ups' it'd have every once in a while. Inalia said she found it in a junk yard 6 years ago when she was a 11 years old, she was able to drive back then too which was so cool!, and she bought it with money she found on the ground and brought it back to life when she was 13.

We sped though some traffic, ran out some police and parked in front of the school just in time for the bell to ring, kids poured out of building, Inalia got out of the car and leaned on it. The last kid out had white hair and was in an army green shirt. "Hey hurry up man! You're not the only one who gots to go, I gotta get home too, ya know!" she yelled to no one in particular. The white haired kid burst into a smile and ran over, then tackled Inalia making the car shake.

"Big sis! Big sis! Inspector Gordon came by the school today and ate lunch with me!" The boy yelled happily as he hugged Inalia. "That's very cool, I'm glad he kept his promise." She smiled softly, "Anil, I want you to meet Dick Grayson, he's the boy I'm working with on the project we're doing." She told him sticking her hand in the door pointing at me. Anil jumped in the front seat and beamed at me. "Hi! I'm Anil! Nice to meet you! He put his hand out to shake.

Anil has white hair and red eyes, and sun kissed skin, but not as dark as Inalia's , he has a baby blue hair clip in his hair. He was wearing an army green shirt and blue jeans and was wearing cowboy boots.

Anil jumped in the back seat of the car and buckled his seat belt, then Inalia sped off.

We got chased by four police officers, before we got to the Wayne manor. Anil was flipping out and Inalia seemed less than impressed and it oddly made me upset.

She pulled up in front of the house. She turned off the ignition and we got out of the impala. Alfred was waiting for us.

He led us to the main living room and Anil sat on the couch and started taking out his homework, and started working on it. "guess he takes school seriously." I thought. "Hey! I'm home!" I hear Bruce call.

Bruce POV.

I walk into the main living room to see four people in it. Two of which I know, and two I don't. "um… Alfred… who are our guests?" "Well, master Bruce, this is Anil" Alfred pointed to the small albino child doing his homework, "and his Older sister Inalia." I look over to the black haired girl, she stared at me too, but not how most women do, with lust and various other things, she looked at me with a curious indifferentist. "nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." She smiled softly. She tapped her brother's shoulder, drawing him away from his homework. He looked at me, his ruby red eyes glisned with joy and excitement. "WOW! It's Bruce Wayne!" he ran up to me, "Hi Mr. Wayne! I'm Anil Mithis, and imma big fan of Wayne industries!" I had to smile at that, "really now?" I bent down to his height, "what do you like about it?" I ask him. "oh, Everything! To the charity to the experiments that make the world a better place to the secr-" Inalia ran over and covered his mouth. "well you need to finish your homework so one day you can work at Wayne industries." She said rather hastily. "M-ay m-un mumr" she let him go and he went back to work. "well, Dick we better get to work too, huh?" Dick nodded. "work?" I asked. "miss. Mithis and master Grayson are working on a project about the Batman." Alfred gave me a look. "really now, well if you need help just ask." I started walking out of the room regretting what I just said. "why do you know something about the batman, Mr. Wayne?" Inalia asked suspiciously. "well not really, but I can help get some info, if you need it." I said, then hastily walked down the hall way to my room. "that was close." I sigh and started working on my own project, Info about the new 'hero' in town, The Black Fox.

Dick POV.

Me and Inalia did some research about when batman popped up and his weapons, and some stuff about aviary's: the Joker, Penguin, Cat woman, Mr. Freeze, Ect. The project was a three week long thing and we had over half of it done! Many thanks to Inalia super lap-top; that thing could find anything to everything! It's a lot like the Bat-Caves computer, but smaller and can do a whole bunch more.

We decided to take a break, 'resting our brains' Inalia called it. She was completely different person than when I saw her first. She was a goof off who didn't care about anything, but she did care, she has to care, she only has a few months before the government stops supporting her and Anil. That's what she told me anyway.

"hey dick?" I look at her, "I gotta go to the R&R." I nod, "okay." "can you tell me where it is?" I was about to answer when Alfred cut me off. "I'll do better Miss. Inalia, I'll show you." Inalia had gotten to the point to ask Alfred not to call her by her last name.

They walked out of the room, leaving me with a sleeping Anil,… and her lap-top… Inalia has yet to let me use it, but she lets me watch her use it. I didn't want to ruin Inalia's trust this early in the game, but curiosity got the better of me.

I picked up the super computer and started look at the data it contained and boy was I surprised, most of the stuff she had on here was illegal on so many levels, and the files were of top secret potential! CIA stuff, pentagon stuff, Area 51 stuff! The whole nine yards! She had everything on here! The president's housing locations, Hitler's power plants, Hell I think she had the date of the end of the world in here!

I closed those files and was about to get off, but a file caught my eye, the _'BF PROJECT'_. I opened it and a whole crap load of file pages and links and photos; they talked about and showed about mixing Animal DNA to Human DNA, a lot of tests _failed_, because they use it on already living, air breathing _subjects_. They tried it on unborn babies; all of them died ether before, during or a few days after birth.

It showed some photos of the newborns with their mothers, before they died; some during pregnancy. There was a file separated from the others. "big sister…" I jumped at the voice. "phew… only anil…" I mumbled to myself. I sigh and click on the file and a small screen popped up, "crap, it needs a password…"

I heard talking in the hallway so I got off of everything I was on and put the computer back, and ran into the kitchen and made me a peanut butter sandwich, I timed it so I'd walk in few seconds after they did.

"hey." I said catching their attention for abit. "well it's getting late, and seeing as Anil has passed out for tonight…" "Ah, yes you three have school tomorrow as well. Will you be coming over then as well, miss. Inalia?" Alfred asked. "yes, I will Alfred, I'll be coming over a lot for the next three weeks." She answered. "alright then do you need help getting something's to the car?" "no, it's okay, I don't want to trouble you." She put her hands in front of her and started shaking them. "I'll help her Alfred." Bruce called from the door way. "no, really it's fine. You don't have to…" she pleaded, but Bruce had already grabbed most of her things and taken them out to the impala.

She sighed and logged off her computer, and put it away. She put some other things in the computer bag, she put it over her shoulder and went to pick up Anil sleeping form, but Bruce got to him first.

"don't worry I got him." He told her, she nodded and visibly upset about Bruce holding her brother. "she's really protective over Anil, huh?" I ask Alfred when they walked out the door. "he's all she has, probably the only thing that gives her a reason to live in this forsaken planet. She'll do anything to protect him. Even take the law into her own hands…" I looked at him, he seemed to be in a daze, then he looked at me and smiled, "it's time for bed master Grayson." I nodded and went to bed.

Bruce POV

I placed Anil in the back seat and shut the door. "so… you'll be here tomorrow?" I asked Inalia to make conversation, because this silence was kind of awkward. "I should be, unless I'm called for work." She said not looking at me. She was looking for a blanket in her trunk for Anil to cover up with. "really? What do you do?" she looked at me briefly with bored eyes. "odd jobs…" I heard her sigh and pull out an old trends coat, "guess this will have to do…" she said aloud to herself. I moved out of way and she reopened the door and placed the coat over Anil, moving him softly to a better sleeping position.

God help my soul, I couldn't help, but look, and lightning strike me down if I attempt to touch her butt. I'm a really down to earth guy, but sometimes I can't help the play boy that comes out. She backed out of the door and shut it.

She seemed very talkative with Dick, her brother and Alfred, but then again she got to know them some when she was here, I was "Down stairs" most of the time and only came up to check on them and to get something to eat. I wonder what she's like at school? I'll have to ask dick later.

"do you need something Mister Wayne?" Inalia asked bring me out of my thoughts. She had abit of a scowl on her face. Then I realized how close I was to her and I backed up. "sorry," I look away, "um… see you tomorrow?" "maybe." She said getting into her car. She drove off rather quickly down the wet drive way. It had rained some while we were inside and though most of the day. When I walked in I realized Inalia didn't have shoes on when she came and only her brothers boots were by the door when they here. Maybe she left them in the car. I didn't see any… why is this sticking out to me? Why is it bugging me so much? I'll have to worry about it later.

I have rounds to do.


	3. Chapter 3 bat-girl and the worst fight

"Well, let's go my lovelies~!" The Penguin call out to his birds, gotten his latest catch- The Cursed Crain- it was mostly gold, the chest though was silver and one eye was ruby and the other emerald. The fat "bird" was looking very good to this fox…

Sadly, I had some company… and they had me very much tied up. "Let. Me. Go." I glared at my captor. "And why should I do that?" she asked me. I took her in, her costume was a lot like batman's, just for a girl…. Er… woman. This chick I can tell is older than me, but not by much. "'cause I said, 'sides ya moron, you let _FATSO_ get away." I looked at the said persons retreating form as he stopped and turned around. 'got 'em.', "YOU'RE THE MORON!" she yelled. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, GIRL?!" Penguin yelled back… for a big guy he moved_ FAST_ , he had kick bat-chick to the other side of the roof top and was in my face.

"you want to say that again, girl?" he threated, 'no' "yeah, I called you a fatso, and two, boy you need a tic-tac 'cause your breath STINKS!" I snickered. He didn't take it as well as I did though, he picked me up and threw me like a bean-bag, I ended up hitting the small water tower, it HURT, almost as bad as getting shot! Bat-chick got up and had starting fighting fatso, while I was trying to get myself lose.

Suddenly Penguin's umbrella was coming at my head, I moved out of the way just in time not to get my head cut off….. 'YOSH! I can use that to get lose!' I used my tail to grab my way out. Batman's female look-a-like was hanging off the building by the skin of her teeth. I got myself free and I saw said man two building away watching me, almost telling that if I didn't help bat-chick I would fail a test I had no clue I was taking.

'fine then I'll-… WAIT HOW LONG WAS HE STANDING THERE?!' I sigh, "whatever… Hey FATTY! How bet you pick on the fresh meat instead of the molding!" If she didn't fall off I was going to die… "oh, so you want to fight now." He answered. "uh, duh. I wouldn't have said anything otherwise, idiot." He growled and came at me.

I was on the defensive, duck and weave, duck and weave, oh and bob too. His flamingos came out of nowhere, and started clawing at me. Penguin low kicked me and I fell over. "well even bat-girl put up a better fight than you, worthless." Started to walk away to bat-girl. I sat up, 'think, think! He'll kill her!' "HEY!" I ran at him holding my fist up, "FOX FIRE STYLE: FALCON PUNCH!" and fatso went flying. His flamingos ran at me and I jumped up Bruce lee style and kicked them both in the face.

"umm… help?..." bat-girl asked hanging on to a pipe that was on the side of the building, she'd slipped abit during my bad excuse of a fight. I gave a tail to her, she was too far down to use my hand and my tail is longer than my arm. "Thanks, sorry I tied you up, I thought you were a bad guy…" I just nod. 'That was HORRIBLE!' I just felt like crying, that was the worst fights in the history of fights!

Apparently I was 'cause bat-girl gave me a side hug, "hey we all have our bad days, but hey you won! That's what's important!" she cheered. "yeah, but I've had better school fights than this… this was just pitiful…" "you did fine." A deep hoarse voice said. "oh, hey Br…Batman." Bat-girl chimed looking at him, I couldn't look at him, I just wanted to disappear…. He saw the whole fight! Suddenly someone was petting my head, scratching my ear, I almost purred. I slapped it way and batman was standing next to me, his hand was still hovering in the air. My head was slightly sore from my bean-bag moment, but there was also a small pain that comes with one's hair getting pulled out.

"if ya 'anted ey 'air sumple ya coulda asked…" so now my ascent comes out…. Great. He shrugs, and says something to bat-girl and they both leave. I look and noticed that Penguin and his Chinese flamingos were tied up, the gold Crain sitting right next to a note and a pager like thing.

"guss he 'ant ta kep un tooch." I start to hear sirens, I carry the baddies and their loot to the ally, Commissioner Gordon stepped out of his car and looked at me. I put the item on the dumpster and villains on the wall, and took off running.


End file.
